


De amor, familia y comprensión

by RainbowFeather



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism Spectrum, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFeather/pseuds/RainbowFeather
Summary: En retrospectiva, Erik sabe que ha tenido días muy buenos en su vida, y otros que preferiría no recordar.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	De amor, familia y comprensión

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es para Leslie, del grupo de facebook Team Cherik (ES), para el intercambio de San Valentín 2021.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

**_ De amor, familia y comprensión _ **

En retrospectiva, Erik sabe que ha tenido días muy buenos en su vida, y otros que preferiría no recordar.

Recuerda el día en que su madre falleció como un realmente horrible.

Recuerda el día en que Magda le dijo que estaba embarazada como un día emotivo.

Recuerda cuando fueron a la primera ecografía. Al escuchar los latidos de sus dos hijos, creyó que no volvería a sentir tal felicidad.

Hasta el día en que sus gemelos nacieron, ese fue el día más feliz de su vida.

Cuando al mes, Magda fallece por una complicación médica, fue un día absolutamente gris.

Fue complicado cuando, unos años después, los médicos le confirmaron que Wanda tenía TEA.

.

El primer día de clases de sus pequeños no fue malo. Comenzó tenso, pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal si sus hijos no se adaptaban a su nueva escuela, si la multitud o el griterío de niños incomodarían a su hija; pero el día mejoró un poco cuando conoció a algunos de los maestros, ya que tanto el Sr. McCoy como el Sr. Xavier le dieron la confianza suficiente como para dejar a sus hijos y volver al trabajo.

.

Recuerda que cuando sus hijos pasaron a tercer grado, se sintió un poco desorientado cuando Wanda comenzó a repetir que le gustaba mucho ir a la escuela. No era algo que ella dijera constantemente como para entrar en sus patrones de comportamiento, pero sí lo suficiente para que Erik decidiera ponerle un poco más de atención a eso.

Cuando le preguntó por qué le gustaba tanto, Wanda solo se encogió de hombros, dijo que le gustaba ir y siguió dibujando.

— ¡Porque el profesor en genial, papá!

Fue todo lo que Pietro dijo antes comenzar a contarle sobre el sobrino del profesor, Kurt, quien, al parecer, era su nuevo mejor amigo.

Ese año, el maestro de sus hijos era el Sr. Xavier (“ _Charles, por favor_ ”), alguien con quien solía tener una relación cordial y distendida. Recuerda que se sintió ansioso cuando leyó una nota en la libreta de su hija, citándolo a una reunión la mañana siguiente.

Erik se relajó solo cuando Charles le comentó que le gustaría probar ciertas técnicas de enseñanza con Wanda para ayudarla a seguir manteniendo el paso con sus compañeros, pero que le gustaría su aprobación como padre. La calma le duró unos cuantos minutos, porque luego de darle permiso al docente, este le sonrió en agradecimiento, mostrando sus dientes y unos hoyuelos que le hicieron sentir cosas extrañas en su interior.

.

Fue cerca de fin de año, luego de la última reunión de padres, que Erik se armó de valor para invitarlo a un café, aprovechando que Kitty estaba cuidando a sus hijos.

Recuerda que los primeros cinco minutos fueron silenciosos y algo incómodos, hasta que se miraron a los ojos azules del otro, ambos rieron y el ambiente se convirtió en el idóneo para conversar y comenzar a conocerse.

.

Un año después de esa cita, Erik planteó la idea de probar vivir juntos. Tal vez Charles podría quedarse un par de días a la semana, para que los niños no se sintieran incómodos con alguien invadiendo su hogar. Pietro se mostró feliz el primer día que vio a profesor en su casa.

Solo duraron un mes así, intentando crear una rutina en que Wanda se sintiera cómoda y que Pietro no se sintiera dejado de lado.

— ¿Por qué Charles no se queda todos los días?

Y así fue como Wanda, mientras organizaba su plato de manera cromática, solucionó el dilema de los adultos.

.

Después de dos años de convivir los cuatro como familia, Charles le propuso matrimonio a Erik.

Lo negará siempre, pero Erik recuerda haber dicho que sí entre lágrimas.

.

Kurt fue feliz siendo el niño de las flores. Wanda fue feliz quedándose sentada viendo a su padre casarse. Pietro fue feliz llevando los anillos.

Todos los niños de la familia fueron felices.

.

Cerca de medio año después, los gemelos comenzaron a decirle “papá” a Charles.

No lo negará nunca: ese día Erik lloró de la emoción cuando estuvo a solas con su esposo.

.

Cuando estaban a días de celebrar cinco años desde el inicio de su relación, Wanda y Pietro los sorprendieron con una cena para los cuatro.

Erik casi colapsa del estrés al pensar en sus hijos de doce años usando la cocina, hasta que vio una nota de Kitty diciendo que ella ayudó, y pudo volver a respirar.

Luego de cenar, los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada, en ese idioma secreto que suelen desarrollar los hermanos. Pietro corrió a su habitación y, antes de volver al comedor, llamó a su hermana para reaparecer juntos.

Llevaban algo en sus espaldas y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Papá Charles, estuvimos hablando con Wanda, y queremos darte esto. Esperamos que te guste.

Recuerda que la cara de Charles cambió desde la confusión, a la sorpresa hasta la felicidad absoluta.

Charles dijo que _sí_ , que nada podría hacerlo más feliz, mientras lloraba. Erik aguantó la respiración cuando espió sobre su hombro. Para sorpresa de todos, Wanda fue la primera en abrazar a Charles, quien mientras la sostenía, estiró su mano para tomar la de Pietro, sin soltar a la castaña.

Los ojos de Erik ardían viendo como su esposo sabía demostrarles su amor a sus hijos, siempre incluyendo a los dos por igual, respetando completamente los límites de Wanda y los sentimientos de Pietro.

Mientras, la hoja sobre la mesa esperaba ser llenada para formalizar y legalizar la paternidad de Charles.

.

En retrospectiva, Erik sabe que ha tenido días muy buenos en su vida, y otros que preferiría no recordar.

Agradece día a día que Pietro siga siendo feliz, y que siempre esté para su hermana.

Agradece que Wanda avance en su desarrollo social y no permita que su TEA sea lo que define su persona.

Siempre va a agradecer que Charles haya llegado a la vida de sus hijos y haya hecho todo lo posible por ayudarles a vivir su mejor vida. Que no dejara que la crueldad del mundo tocara a Wanda. Que no dejara que Pietro se sintiera olvidado.

Y siempre, siempre va a agradecer que Charles haya entrado en su vida para quedarse y hacerlo feliz.

.

**_ Fin _ **


End file.
